


The Note Collector

by ModernAgeSomniari



Series: Headcanons [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Again with the cute, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernAgeSomniari/pseuds/ModernAgeSomniari
Summary: This idea came from reading Cassandra’s codex entry, which is in fact a letter from her to the Lord Seeker.
Relationships: None
Series: Headcanons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811488
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Note Collector

This started out for my Lavellan, but this headcanon could apply to any Inquisitor if you tweak the backstory to fit yours. I wanted to try and incorporate gameplay elements into canon, rather than ignore them.

Lavellan collects papers. It started from when she was small and incredibly curious - if they passed any abandoned shemlen settlement, she’d try and find any kind of writing she could. If she was feeling brave, she’d join a raid and always steal any books/papers she could find. The Clan didn’t have space for books, so she’d rip out the pages she wanted and scribble her own notes all over them. It becomes a habit for her and oddly comforting.

This doesn’t change after the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Even on the way up to the Breach, she picks up what notes she can find and shoves them messily into her pockets. Even when a letter falls out of Cassandra’s belt, she picks it up and offers it back to her, but when Cassandra tells her she can keep it for all she cares, she does.

When she is in bed recovering after not-closing the Breach, she asks Varric for pen and ink to scribble some notes on some of the adversaries they faced. Varric, having noticed her pocketing random bits of paper, asks her about them and finds the answer utterly charming. Somehow, over the next few weeks, he manages to source a leather and metal bound book with space for attaching as many random bits of paper as she wants. He gives it to her one night when they’re in her shack, drinking bad wine around the fireplace. It’s not the first time she cries into his chest and it’s also not the last.

As the Inner Circle grows, they all begin to notice that she carries it everywhere with her. It begins to fill with more than just letters and fragments of journals and historical tomes: here is a string of pages in a strange, ancient short-hand, written down by Solas as she dictates the tale of Tyrdda Bright Axe from monuments in the Hinterlands to him - here is an annotated, illustrated, dreadfully transcribed rendition of ‘Enchanters’ stained with chocolate and cookie crumbs. Over time, the Inner Circle begin to look out for anything interesting to give her for her collection. Even Dorian and Vivienne, to whom tearing up books is nothing short of sacrilege, offer their own notes and fragments they find to her collection.

Varric starts it as an affectionate joke at first, but now, whenever the Inner Circle gift her these additions, they almost always do so with a smile and a quip:

“Another one for the Codex?”


End file.
